Kidnapped
by thelovelyflorencelovett
Summary: Booth and Bones get kidnapped by a suspect in a murder case. Will the get out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Bones is a little O.C. but enjoy…**

**I don't own any of the characters well except Marissa Hennessy and Pete and Eddy…that's all…**

It was a normal day at work. The killer; crazy, the victim, wrong place wrong time, it was always sad, and they couldn't even convict the killer.

As Booth and Bones were walking to Booth's car, Bones felt like someone was trailing them. As she went to look back someone grabbed them from behind. Before Booth had time to react, the man sot him with a tranquilizer gun. After Booth wilted, defeated to the ground, the man stuffed Booth and Bones in the trunk and shut the door.

"Let us out." Bones was pounding on the door.

"Sorry sweetheart, I can't do that, you know way to much.' he answered with a jersey accent. She couldn't remember the suspects' voices.

"Booth, 'Bones whispered, "Booth!" his eyes fluttered open.

"Thank GOD you're alive." She signed with the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

He brushed his hand lightly on her cheek. _"She's okay."_ He thought.

"Ya, ya I'm good." He answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"What the hell did that guy hit me with?" he whispered.

"A tranquillizer gun." She answered.

"Turn around." She told him.

"I can't there is something sharp on the ground over here."

"Than move over to my side so I can check the mark on your neck.'

"And how do you expect to get over there?'

"Ahhhm… lay on your back.'

"Wha…' he stuttered as she crawled over him.

"Bones." He started as he scooted over.

"The moron didn't take our phones." He noticed as her phone dug into his side as she shifted her weight. "I know but don't remind him." She hissed, "Wow… the tranquilizer burned your skin." Bones inquired.

"I know that."

The car suddenly stopped.

"Did you get them?" A middle aged man with the same New Jersey accent asked.

"Come on honey. If you be good I promise I won't hurt you. Now make your boyfriend behave or I'll kill the both of you."

She was about to object to the 'boyfriend' comment but she caught herself.

"Booth…' she shot him a look.

"I'll behave."

The man led them to a small room, where another prisoner was being held. She didn't look starved but unkept and a little scratched and bruised around the edges. These kidnappers didn't know what they were doing their tactics were very sloppy, it wouldn't be hard escaping.

"What are you thinking?" Booth whispered to her.

"we…' she noticed the kidnapper was listening.

"Never mind." She answered giving him a look that she hoping he could read.

"So… what are you planning on doing with us?'

"Umm… I can't tell you that." The man said leaving the room.

"'Cuz he probably doesn't know." Booth whispered to Bones.

She looked over at the young lady sitting near the corner. Bones grabbed Booth and walked over to her.

"Hey, I'm Booth and this is Bones." Booth said.

"Bones?" the young lady asked startled.

"My Name is Temperance Brennan but, I'm a forensic Anthropologist, so he nicknamed me Bones."

"Oh, I'm Marissa Hennessy." She offered a hand.

"So, what's this guy up to, why are you here?" Booth asked.

"I don't exactly know, his name is Pete and the older man's name is Eddy. As for why I'm here, I tried to ask him but he didn't answer me." She answered almost apologetically, "On the upside, they give us cots. I mean I guess that's better than sleeping on the floor."

"lovely." Booth rolled his eyes. This girl was overly optimistic.

On the upside, Marissa was telling the truth, they brought two cots, one for Marissa, one for Booth and Bones. Bones wanted to protest, but she didn't want to make Pete angry.

It was cold at night and they had one blanket.

It got dark; there was one dim light from the other room.

Bones laid down on there bed.

"Booth, why are we here." She asked tiredly.

"I don't know Bones," answered Booth lying down next to her, facing her.

"You look tired." Booth observed.

He was right; she was exhausted, and cold. She was happy, though, that she wasn't alone. Bones had her best friend and partner with her.

As her was falling asleep Booth did something that surprised her, he laced her fingers with his one hand, and dragged her closer.

The, he whispered in her ear, "I'll get us out of here, Bones."

**A/N: TBC? Should I continue…is it worth going on…you guys gotta tell me…I can't read your minds (although that would be awesome and very convenient.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I don't own most of them.**

**I'm sorry it took so long *flinches as rock is flung at head* here are my excuses: my computer broke, and it's up and running, and I've had lots of homework **** I was also tried out for IMEA (Illinois Music Educators Association) yup *smiles* and I made it. **** Anyway enjoy.**

"Mornin' sleepy heads wake up! Breakfast's here." Pete came and woke them up.

Booth groaned and rolled on his back as Bones, only being half awake, scooted closer to her best friend and heat source.

"Bones wake up." Booth said, sitting up. The sun was shining happily through the dusty windows on the sides of the small room. It seemed to not know the FBI agent and forensic anthropologist were being held captive. Not to mention the young woman sleeping on the other side of the room who'd been in here longer than they had.

"Fine." She grumbled. Bones had never been a morning person and she wasn't going to start today. However, she had to admit that it was nice to wake up with Booth by her side.

Bones sat up next to Booth and took the coffee from the rookie kidnapper's hand. Pete walked away.

"This tastes like dirt." Booth pouted.

"When have you tasted dirt, Booth?" Bones smirked. He elbowed her a little.

"so how are we going to get out of here?" Bones whispered.

'To a woman nothing seems quite impossible to the powers of a man she [loved.]' the quote from O. Henry's Retrieved Reformation came to the mind of Marissa. She was sitting in the corner drinking her horrible coffee that she was now painfully used to and listening to them. In the short time she knew them, though they denied it, she could see the deep bond between her room mates. Much deeper than partners or friendship…or lovers, they were soul mates. Bones seemed to look up to him with so much affection, it was amazing. Even when Bones claimed to be 'independent' and they were just 'partners' they had this incredible attachment. Marissa was now wondering what was with them more than ever.

"Ummm…I don't know yet…don't worry about it…I'll find a way and anyway…I'm not too worried we have the squints looking for us and they aren't violent yet."

XXX

AT THE LAB THAT MORNING 

"Have you guys seen Dr. Brennan today?" Dr. Hodgins asked the rest of the squints.

"No, why has she not clocked in yet?" His girlfriend, Angela, asked.

"Now that you say that…I haven't seen Booth buzzing around here either today." Dr. Sweets chimed in.

"Wait…" Angela smiled mischievously, "You don't think…they're together, do you?"

"Well that is a good explanation of why they aren't here…could we get back to work?" Cam asked.

Hodgins rolled his eyes and got back to work oblivious of his friends, Booth and Bones, current situation.


End file.
